duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
DMR-16真 Super Battle Guynext x Shin Gallery (OCG)
This is a set gallery for the 16th DMR booster pack in the OCG, DMR-16真 Super Battle Guynext x Shin. dmr16真-㊙1d.jpg|Metal Avenger Revenge, Nu Dragon Edge - ㊙1d/㊙2d (Dramatic Card) (Secret Rare) dmr16真-㊙2d.jpg|Hellborof, Supreme Dragon Edge - ㊙2d/㊙2d (Dramatic Card) (Secret Rare) dmr16真-vv1a.jpg|Heart Burn, Battle General Galaxy Fortress - VV1a/VV1b dmr16真-vv1b.jpg|GuyNEXT, Super Battle Victory Dragon - VV1b/VV1b dmr16真-vv1b㊙1.jpg|GuyNEXT, Super Battle Victory Dragon - VV1b㊙1/VV1 (Secret Rare) dmr16真-vv1b㊙2.jpg|GuyNEXT, Super Battle Victory Dragon - VV1b㊙2/VV1 (Secret Rare) dmr16真-v1a.jpg|Endless Heaven, True Holy Church - V1a/V1b dmr16真-v1b.jpg|Neverend, True Destiny King - V1b/V1b dmr16真-v1b㊙.jpg|Neverend, True Destiny King - V1b㊙/V1 (Secret Rare) dmr16真-s1.jpg|Goal do Leiy, Holy Hero - S1/S2 dmr16真-s2.jpg|Sb Ryuuisou, Dragment Symbol - S2/S2 dmr16真-1.jpg|Evelaurent, Mercy Dragon Elemental - 1/54 dmr16真-2.jpg|Valhalla Master, Spark Dragon Elemental - 2/54 dmr16真-3.jpg|Gou Break Dragon - 3/54 dmr16真-4a.jpg|Judaiou, Jurassic Jungle - 4a/54 dmr16真-4b.jpg|Sauzaurupio, Terror Ancient King - 4b/54 dmr16真-5.jpg|Ribulibarrier, Holy Ball - 5/54 dmr16真-5d.jpg|Ribulibarrier, Holy Ball - 5d/54 (Dramatic Card) dmr16真-6.jpg|Soul Garde, Storage Dragon Elemental - 6/54 dmr16真-7.jpg|Heaven's Rosia, True Dragon Edge - 7/54 dmr16真-8.jpg|Sg Spagelia, Dragment Symbol - 8/54 dmr16真-9a.jpg|Bluenika, Dragon Soul Fortress - 9a/54 dmr16真-9b.jpg|All Over The World, Supreme True Dragon Soul - 9b/54 dmr16真-10.jpg|Dragment Innovation - 10/54 dmr16真-11.jpg|Zanjides, Tragedy Demon Dragon - 11/54 dmr16真-12a.jpg|Blacko, Dragon Soul Palace - 12a/54 dmr16真-12b.jpg|All Over The World, Supreme True Dragon Soul - 12b/54 dmr16真-13.jpg|Glenmalt "Blade", King Dragon Edge - 13/54 dmr16真-14.jpg|Mettagils, Passion Dragon - 14/54 dmr16真-15.jpg|Linkwood's Soul Burning - 15/54 dmr16真-16.jpg|Bell the Elemental - 16/54 dmr16真-16d.jpg|Bell the Elemental - 16d/54 (Dramatic Card) dmr16真-17.jpg|Traptops, Green Trap Toxickind - 17/54 dmr16真-18.jpg|Miramekke, Barrier Style - 18/54 dmr16真-19.jpg|Sadoniaras, Instant Guard Dragon Elemental - 19/54 dmr16真-20.jpg|Master Spark - 20/54 dmr16真-20d.jpg|Master Spark - 20d/54 (Dramatic Card) dmr16真-21.jpg|Protection Circle - 21/54 dmr16真-22.jpg|Octopuscal, Great Captain - 22/54 dmr16真-22d.jpg|Octopuscal, Great Captain - 22d/54 (Dramatic Card) dmr16真-23.jpg|The Mister, Aqua Admiral - 23/54 dmr16真-24.jpg|T Pururun - 24/54 dmr16真-25.jpg|Ittaneat, Eating Desire Demon Dragon - 25/54 dmr16真-26.jpg|Diodester, Dark Armor - 26/54 dmr16真-27.jpg|Gatsunto Daipunch, Passion Dragon - 27/54 dmr16真-28.jpg|Ira Hop, Explosive Assault - 28/54 dmr16真-29.jpg|Linkwood's Dragon Transformation - 29/54 dmr16真-30.jpg|Sasoris Rage, Terror Dragon Edge - 30/54 dmr16真-31.jpg|Fortrezaurus, Fortresskind - 31/54 dmr16真-32.jpg|Holy Land Rebirth - 32/54 dmr16真-33.jpg|Live, Barrier Ball - 33/54 dmr16真-34.jpg|Andro Saver, Martyrdom Wings - 34/54 dmr16真-34d.jpg|Andro Saver, Martyrdom Wings - 34d/54 (Dramatic Card) dmr16真-35.jpg|Newee, Guerrilla Division - 35/54 dmr16真-36.jpg|Venileo, White Strike Wings - 36/54 dmr16真-37.jpg|Trois Charger - 37/54 dmr16真-38.jpg|Trigaroid, Aqua Spy - 38/54 dmr16真-39.jpg|Barrierarmor, Aqua Defense Team - 39/54 dmr16真-40.jpg|Aquaarmy, Guerrilla Division - 40/54 dmr16真-41.jpg|Screw Spiral - 41/54 dmr16真-42.jpg|Emergency Typhoon - 42/54 dmr16真-43.jpg|Barrierbara, Barrier Phantom - 43/54 dmr16真-44.jpg|Blade of Mutual Fall - 44/54 dmr16真-45.jpg|Revival from Darkness - 45/54 dmr16真-46.jpg|Hibiki 18y, Explosive Wall - 46/54 dmr16真-46d.jpg|Hibiki 18y, Explosive Wall - 46d/54 (Dramatic Card) dmr16真-47.jpg|Cocco Gett, Dragment Lore - 47/54 dmr16真-47d.jpg|Cocco Gett, Dragment Lore - 47d/54 (Dramatic Card) dmr16真-48.jpg|Lore Ceremony, Explosive Swordplay - 48/54 dmr16真-49.jpg|Godspeed Trick, Explosive Swordsmanship - 49/54 dmr16真-50.jpg|Bronzezaurus, Bronzekind - 50/54 dmr16真-51.jpg|Large Gathering! Acorn Army - 51/54 dmr16真-52.jpg|Bearkodash, Bears Style - 52/54 dmr16真-53.jpg|Lifeplan Charger - 53/54 dmr16真-54.jpg|Berserker Trance - 54/54 dmr16真-㊙1d.jpg|Metal Avenger Revenge, Nu Dragon Edge ㊙1d/㊙2d (Dramatic Card) (Secret Rare) dmr16真-㊙2d.jpg|Hellborof, Supreme Dragon Edge ㊙2d/㊙2d (Dramatic Card) (Secret Rare) dmr16真-vv1a.jpg|Heart Burn, Battle General Galaxy Fortress VV1a/VV1b dmr16真-vv1b.jpg|GuyNEXT, Super Battle Victory Dragon VV1b/VV1b dmr16真-vv1b㊙1.jpg|GuyNEXT, Super Battle Victory Dragon VV1b㊙1/VV1 (Secret Rare) dmr16真-vv1b㊙2.jpg|GuyNEXT, Super Battle Victory Dragon VV1b㊙2/VV1 (Secret Rare) dmr16真-v1a.jpg|Endless Heaven, True Holy Church V1a/V1b dmr16真-v1b.jpg|Neverend, True Destiny King V1b/V1b dmr16真-v1b㊙.jpg|Neverend, True Destiny King V1b㊙/V1 (Secret Rare) dmr16真-s1.jpg|Goal do Leiy, Holy Hero S1/S2 dmr16真-s2.jpg|Sb Ryuuisou, Dragment Symbol S2/S2 dmr16真-1.jpg|Evelaurent, Mercy Dragon Elemental 1/54 dmr16真-2.jpg|Valhalla Master, Spark Dragon Elemental 2/54 dmr16真-3.jpg|Gou Break Dragon 3/54 dmr16真-4a.jpg|Judaiou, Jurassic Jungle 4a/54 dmr16真-4b.jpg|Sauzaurupio, Terror Ancient King 4b/54 dmr16真-5.jpg|Ribulibarrier, Holy Ball 5/54 dmr16真-5d.jpg|Ribulibarrier, Holy Ball 5d/54 (Dramatic Card) dmr16真-6.jpg|Soul Garde, Storage Dragon Elemental 6/54 dmr16真-7.jpg|Heaven's Rosia, True Dragon Edge 7/54 dmr16真-8.jpg|Sg Spagelia, Dragment Symbol 8/54 dmr16真-9a.jpg|Bluenika, Dragon Soul Fortress 9a/54 dmr16真-9b.jpg|All Over The World, Supreme True Dragon Soul 9b/54 dmr16真-10.jpg|Dragment Innovation 10/54 dmr16真-11.jpg|Zanjides, Tragedy Demon Dragon 11/54 dmr16真-12a.jpg|Blacko, Dragon Soul Palace 12a/54 dmr16真-12b.jpg|All Over The World, Supreme True Dragon Soul 12b/54 dmr16真-13.jpg|Glenmalt "Blade", King Dragon Edge 13/54 dmr16真-14.jpg|Mettagils, Passion Dragon 14/54 dmr16真-15.jpg|Linkwood's Soul Burning 15/54 dmr16真-16.jpg|Bell the Elemental 16/54 dmr16真-16d.jpg|Bell the Elemental 16d/54 (Dramatic Card) dmr16真-17.jpg|Traptops, Green Trap Toxickind 17/54 dmr16真-18.jpg|Miramekke, Barrier Style 18/54 dmr16真-19.jpg|Sadoniaras, Instant Guard Dragon Elemental 19/54 dmr16真-20.jpg|Master Spark 20/54 dmr16真-20d.jpg|Master Spark 20d/54 (Dramatic Card) dmr16真-21.jpg|Protection Circle 21/54 dmr16真-22.jpg|Octopuscal, Great Captain 22/54 dmr16真-22d.jpg|Octopuscal, Great Captain 22d/54 dmr16真-23.jpg|The Mister, Aqua Admiral 23/54 dmr16真-24.jpg|T Pururun 24/54 dmr16真-25.jpg|Ittaneat, Eating Desire Demon Dragon 25/54 dmr16真-26.jpg|Diodester, Dark Armor 26/54 dmr16真-27.jpg|Gatsunto Daipunch, Passion Dragon 27/54 dmr16真-28.jpg|Ira Hop, Explosive Assault 28/54 dmr16真-29.jpg|Linkwood's Dragon Transformation 29/54 dmr16真-30.jpg|Sasoris Rage, Terror Dragon Edge 30/54 dmr16真-31.jpg|Fortrezaurus, Fortresskind 31/54 dmr16真-32.jpg|Holy Land Rebirth 32/54 dmr16真-33.jpg|Live, Barrier Ball 33/54 dmr16真-34.jpg|Andro Saver, Martyrdom Wings 34/54 dmr16真-34d.jpg|Andro Saver, Martyrdom Wings 34d/54 (Dramatic Card) dmr16真-35.jpg|Newee, Guerrilla Division 35/54 dmr16真-36.jpg|Venileo, White Strike Wings 36/54 dmr16真-37.jpg|Trois Charger 37/54 dmr16真-38.jpg|Trigaroid, Aqua Spy 38/54 dmr16真-39.jpg|Barrierarmor, Aqua Defense Team 39/54 dmr16真-40.jpg|Aquaarmy, Guerrilla Division 40/54 dmr16真-41.jpg|Screw Spiral 41/54 dmr16真-42.jpg|Emergency Typhoon 42/54 dmr16真-43.jpg|Barrierbara, Barrier Phantom 43/54 dmr16真-44.jpg|Blade of Mutual Fall 44/54 dmr16真-45.jpg|Revival from Darkness 45/54 dmr16真-46.jpg|Hibiki 18y, Explosive Wall 46/54 dmr16真-46d.jpg|Hibiki 18y, Explosive Wall 46d/54 (Dramatic Card) dmr16真-47.jpg|Cocco Gett, Dragment Lore 47/54 dmr16真-47d.jpg|Cocco Gett, Dragment Lore 47d/54 (Dramatic Card) dmr16真-48.jpg|Lore Ceremony, Explosive Swordplay 48/54 dmr16真-49.jpg|Godspeed Trick, Explosive Swordsmanship 49/54 dmr16真-50.jpg|Bronzezaurus, Bronzekind 50/54 dmr16真-51.jpg|Large Gathering! Acorn Army 51/54 dmr16真-52.jpg|Bearkodash, Bears Style 52/54 dmr16真-53.jpg|Lifeplan Charger 53/54 dmr16真-54.jpg|Berserker Trance 54/54 Category:OCG Card Set Galleries